Only Love
by HikariNozomiMinamoto
Summary: Only love can make a memory. Only love can make a moment last. But what if love will only break your heart? How will Lucy tape back all those torn and painful pictures of the past? NaLu people!
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes Chapter 1 minna~!**

* * *

It's a cold February night. People are bustling through the streets, either pulling up their coat collars or wrapping scarves around their necks trying to stay warm.

Lucy's POV

It's so cold today. I'm standing at my window, looking at the people moving like little dots. Standing in a heated room, I'm beginning to pity those people. Why don't they go home? Do they plan on wandering until morning? I sighed.

The silence went broken when I heard the nurses' conversation on the other room.

"Almost time to go home!",Bisca, one of the nurses, said. "Alzack must be going crazy waiting for me."

One of the nurses breathes a sigh of relief.

"Still needs to work overtime on Valentine's Day. It's so unfair!", Cana, the drunk nurse, whined, drinking some booze.

"You are fortunate", Evergreen said, "Some people don't have anyone waiting for them."

"You mean, Dr. Lucy?", Lisanna, a white-haired nurse, whispered.

My ears perked up when I heard my name.

"Do you remember how she lost control on this day last year?", Cana said.

"Of course I do". Evergreen shuddered.

"I've never seen Dr. Lucy like that. Crying and yelling, like she was crazy." Lisanna added.

Yes, what they said was true. They were talking about how I was last year. They are correct. I was out of control, like they said.

"You can't blame Dr. Lucy. If my boyfriend died before my eyes, I would probably go crazy as well.", Bisca replied.

"Keep it down. She hasn't left work yet. She might hear you.", Cana shushed.

The nurses were too late. I heard the entire conversation through the canvas wall.

"Dr. Lucy, what are you doing here?", Lisanna said nervously.

Just as I was deciding whether or not to reveal myself, another nurse exposed me. I awkwardly stepped out. The nurses who talked about me started to blush in embarrassment. Their faces became redder than the bow on Valentine's Day chocolates.

"I'm waiting for you to go home." I pretended that I didn't heard anything.

"Dr. Lucy, you must have gotten too involved in your work. It's already past time to go home. See you tomorrow. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day.", I waved back and watched the nurses hurry away.

That's fine. I was ready to go home anyway. Even though no lover is waiting for me, at least there's a lazy cat waiting for me to feed.

After I arrived home, the first thing I did was to feed the cat. I have forgotten when I first had the cat. Probably since last year's Valentine's Day. At that time, I was like an abandoned cat, with eyes filled with despair.

Cat's don't cry, I do. That's the only difference.

* * *

**Yay! First chappie! *throws confetti***

**This is my FIRST FANFIC. So PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I accept criticisms and suggestions and such..**

**Hope you like it! (^w^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Only Love_

_After I arrived home, the first thing I did was to feed the cat. I have forgotten when I first had the cat. Probably since last year's Valentine's Day. At that time, I was like an abandoned cat, with eyes filled with despair._

_Cat's don't cry, I do. That's the only difference._

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Better drink all the milk or I'll skin you" I threatened the cat.

His name is Happy, my least favorite English name. Or I don't know if "Happy" is even a name. Happy meowed once to let me know he heard me, but his eyes are complaining about my severity.

His eyes remind me of someone I used to know, standing in front of me with eyes of rebellion.

_Flashback  
_

A year ago today, I had lunch with, my boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, and took the opportunity to complain to him.

"Today is Valentine's Day. Why didn't you gave me any flowers?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Why should I give YOU flowers? You are not MY anyone."

Ouch…"Then… you should at least give me a card!", I pouted my lips, hurt by his tone.

"I know, I know. After lunch, I'll send you an e-card. "

E-card. That sounds SOOO impersonal, but that's the way he is.

"You have to e-mail it to me. I'll be waiting." I excitedly smiled and planned to sneak home after lunch to check my e-mail. Even though he wouldn't use any romantic words, I still looked forward to the card.

"I can't stand you women. Why do you make such a big deal out of Valentine's Day?", He grambled while eating his food. His comment induced me to fight with him again.

"You are not romantic at ALL! Don't you watch any Japanese drama?"

"Japanese drama? I only watch Discovery and Sports Channel."

"Your life is SOOOO BORING…", I made a face at him. "One recent drama was really good. You should have watched it."

"What's the drama called?"

He didn't believe in the love portrayed in TV and movies. He always thought they were lies.

"It's called 'Story of a Century'." I gladly answered.

"What kind of trashy plot did it have?"

"What do you mean trash? Show some respect!" I was so angry. "That drama was very touching and the theme song was beautiful as well. It's called 'Only Love', performed by Nana Mouskouri." I wonder if he knew who Nana was.

"Nana, I know her. A Greek singer with REALLY expensive albums."

"Her voice is worth it." Even though I secretly agreed with him, I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"Whatever, Luce." He glanced at his watch. "I'll give you five minutes to tell me the plot. After that, I'm leaving."

I tried hard to explain a six-hour story just in five minutes.

The drama portrayed love stories of three arms generations of women spanning 100 years, from 1901 to 2000. Each generation was portrayed by the same actress.

The story was tear-jerking.

"What's so touching about it?" He asked, after listening to the story.

"Don't you think each generation's story is wonderful? If I have such great screen writing ability, I wouldn't be a doctor anymore. I would become a screenwriter."

"If you become a screenwriter, I bet no one would ever watch the show. The TV station can go out of business." He quickly interjected.

"I'm going back to work. Hurry and send me the card!" I was so mad that I sent him a death glare and went home immediately, not even finishing my coffee.

As soon as I walked in my door, I turned on my laptop and went online.

Staring at the empty inbox, I began to reminisce about how Natsu and I met. Maybe no one believed me, but Natsu and I were actually neighbors.

* * *

**A/N Story of a Century and Nana are real.**

**Yay! Chapter 2 **

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Only Love_

_As soon as I walked in my door, I turned on my laptop and went online._

_Staring at the empty inbox, I began to reminisce about how Natsu and I met. Maybe no one believed me, but Natsu and I were actually neighbors._

* * *

Normal POV

Their homes were only one wall away. Ever since they were kids, they liked to fight with each other all day long.

Lucy still remembers when her family moved to the country that year. Used to the city life, she couldn't get used to the simple life in the country.

After school, she would just go home and do NOTHING. Whenever that happened, a certain pink-haired boy would always come over to tease her.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted rushing towards the blonde. He didn't get any response. "Oi, Luce!" He waved his hand on the blonde. "Why are you staring off into space?" Natsu said as he pulled Lucy's hair. He just loved to pull her hair.

"What are you doing here, Pinky?" Lucy asked, pissed off.

"You're so UGLY when you're doing nothing…" Natsu said avoiding the blonde's question.

His words made Lucy smile.

"…But you're uglier when you smile." Natsu added his statement, which made Lucy frown. In other words, she's really UGLY.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S UGLY! AND GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR!" Lucy crossed her arms and pulled back her hair.

"B-but Luce…" Natsu stuttered.

"AND DON'T CALL ME LUCE! IF YOU THINK I'M SO UGLY, WHY DO YOU VISIT ME?" Lucy shouted with teary eyes.

"Can't help it. My home is right next to your home." He argued. **(A/N: What a lame excuse Natsu!)**

"THEN I'LL MOVE!"

The next day, Lucy drew a line in the ground using some white chalk. A line that she forbid Natsu to cross.

That year, they were both in the 5th grade. They couldn't stand each other and hoped the other would move away. But 5 years passed, and neither of them moved. Not only that, they got into the same high school and into the same class.

"You're that infamous couple." All students and teachers in the school would say whenever they see Natsu and Lucy.

"We're not!" They'd always explain in unison. "We're only neighbors."

At that time, Lucy hated her parents for making them live next to Natsu.

"My standard is not that low." Natsu would say. "Who wants her to be a girlfriend? It's not like I don't have eyes."

"Yes, I know your eyes are on top of your head." Lucy REALLY disliked him.

"Better than having eyes on the bottom of my head like you." He implied that Lucy couldn't judge guys.

At that time, Lucy had a crush on a senior, Loke Stellar. Lucy didn't think that Natsu's sarcasm had a hidden meaning. After a while, she found out that Loke had lots of girlfriends.

When Lucy cried about it, Natsu silently passed her a handkerchief and awkwardly held her in his arms.

"I told you he wasn't any good." He roughly comforted her.

Lucy cried in his arms the whole night, and began to see him in a different way. Things began to change between them.

They still fought all the time, but Natsu started to look at her differently. They both blushed and felt their hearts beating faster when they were near each other. They both knew: they fell in love with each other.

Even with this knowledge, neither of them said anything. Even though they would not be able to resist and kissed each other constantly. Even though they cared about each other's every move. Both of them refued to admit their love for each other.

Time flew by quickly, and it was time to face separation.

* * *

**And...there's the cliffie! **

**More NaLu moments on next chapters!**

**GoldenRoseTanya-san I appreciate your review and wild imagination...So here's a cookie :)**

**Anyone who wants cookie MUST REVIEW Hehe~**

**Minna, ja ne~!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Only Love_

_They still fought all the time, but Natsu started to look at her differently. They both blushed and felt their hearts beating faster when they were near each other. They both knew: they fell in love with each other._

_Even with this knowledge, neither of them said anything. Even though they would not be able to resist and kissed each other constantly. Even though they cared about each other's every move. Both of them refued to admit their love for each other._

_Time flew by quickly, and it was time to face separation._

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy chose to study medicine, and Natsu chose physics. **(A/N: Seriously, Natsu?!)  
**

Yet they still couldn't separate from each other. Their parents worried that they didn't know anyone in the place, so they forced Lucy and Natsu to live in the SAME apartment building.

Once again, they became neighbors. They still fought, but sometimes they fought into the bedroom.

Lucy's POV

Alright, we became lovers, but we still couldn't say we loved each other.

We didn't even spend Valentine's Day together. Until he saw me share dinner with Sting Eucliffe, one Valentine's Day. That night, he waited for me in front of my door.

"Luce" Natsu said with his head down.

"What do you need, Nat-" My statement was cut down as I felt his lips touch mine.

He looked at me with his onyx eyes "Luce, I don't want to see you with THAT guy again. From now on, let's spend Valentine's Day TOGETHER." He said giving me his smile showing his fangs.

I have to say that he was VERY arrogant. But I nodded and accepted his request. Since then, we spent every Valentine's Day together.

After graduation, I became an intern. He started a small computer company with some friends and became a programmer.

We were very busy with our own lives and had no time for a relationship. Three years later, I became a doctor and his business began to boom. We separately moved to bigger apartments and stopped being neighbors.

On the surface, we left each other. In reality, we were still together. We spent every Valentine's Day together but each year became drearier than the next because he NEVER told me he loved me even with all my hints.

* * *

_Back to the present  
_

Facing the empty in-box, I suddenly grew very angry. He wouldn't say it and wouldn't send me a card.

I called him. And he answered.

"I didn't receive it. Send it again." I angrily said to him. He was really busy but I didn't care.

"Okay, I'll send you 10 times. Is that good enough?" Natsu said with impatience.

His tone further infuriated me. Is that how lovers speak to each other?

"Don't bother sending it to me. And you don't have to pick me up tonight. I'll have dinner by myself."

"Don't be childish, ok? I'm really busy."

"I am childish!" I hung up the phone and tears rolled down my cheeks.

Childish? Why didn't he consider the situation? We've gone out for so many years and spent countless Valentine's Day together. I never received any flowers or cards from him.

Now, I just want a little e-card. Is that too much to ask for?

* * *

**Chapter 4 done!**

**Please REVIEW**

**Arigatou gozaimasu GoldenRoseTanya-san! :***

**(^W^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Only Love  
_

_Childish? Why didn't he consider the situation? We've gone out for so many years and spent countless Valentine's Day together. I never received any flowers or cards from him.  
_

_Now, I just want a little e-card. Is that too much to ask for?_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I unplugged the phone the phone from the wall and turned off my cellphone. I don't want to hear his explanations. After that, I returned to the hospital.

"Levy-chan, please don't forward me any phone calls for now. I want to concentrate on work, ok?" I asked the receptionist, at the same time my girl best friend, Levy.

"O-Ok, Lu-chan!" Levy answered.

Because there were so many emergencies today, I was sweating one hour later and forgot about our argument.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"SHIT!"

"Oi, Flamebrain don't just sit back there." Gray shouted. "We got many customers, you know."

"SHUT UP, POPSICLE. I'M TRYING TO CALL LUCE HERE!" I shouted back.

"Why, you got in a little lovey-dovey fight again, huh?" Laxus teased.

"S-shut up, Laxus. I-its not like that!" I blushed and looked away. "We're not lovey-dovey or anything…"

"Oh, Pinky's having trouble about love, eh? Want some advice?" Gray said.

"Hell no, Ice Prince!" I shouted.

"Seeking Love Advice is a MAN! MAN!" Elfman said making us sweatdrop.

"Come on, you don't have to worry like that, boy." Laxus patted my back.

"WHAT IF SHE COLLAPSED?! OR KIDNAPPED?! SHE WON'T EVEN ANSWER MY CALLS!" I shouted at them leaving my work, going to Luce's house. I quickly grabbed my car keys and drove as fast as possible.

"Shit, Luce. Why can't I understand you?" I muttered.

I ignored the red traffic light and continued driving quickly. BEEP! and screeching of tires, were the last thing I heard. I felt something wet on my head. "BLOOD?!" I said but no sound came out of my mouth.

"Luce…" I said before my vision became blank.

* * *

At the hospital…

Lucy's POV

"Dr. Lucy, please take a look at that patient." Lisanna said to me pointing at a patient.

As I was collecting my equipment, the shrill sound of an ambulance sounded outside the emergency room. When I stepped out the door, the emergency medics hurriedly wheeled in a gurney.

"What happened to him?" I asked the first medic.

Everyone else was trying to help put the patient on the gurney. He was covered with blood.

"Car accident." Cana replied. "Very serious. He may die."

I nodded and ran to the operating room with them.

When I arrived,

"Dr. Lucy, the man already stopped breathing" Lisanna said.

"His heartbeat also stopped." Evergreen added.

"Prepare for shock." I calmly instructed the nurses.

Saving people is our duty. We can't lose calm.

But when I saw who lay on the operating table, I lost my calm.

"P-pink… h-hair?" That person was my boyfriend. "NATSU!"

* * *

**I read all the previous chapters and the words getting lesser and lesser! XD**

**Oh well... Nnatsuki-san and GoldenRoseTanya-san! Arigatou~!**

**Here's the 5th Chappie. I'll update as soon as I can :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Only Love_

_But when I saw who lay on the operating table, I lost my calm._

_"P-pink… h-hair?" That person was my boyfriend. "NATSU!"_

* * *

Lucy's POV

"No…" I stood in shock.

"NO!" I grabbed the paddles and continuously shocked his body. His body bounced up and down from the shocks.

The scared nurses went to find another doctor, to tell her I was crazy.

I didn't know if I was crazy or not. I just wanted to save my lover. Even though we fought all the time, even though he never showed me his love. I still wanted to save him.

"YOU STILL OWE ME A CARD REMEMBER!?" He couldn't die!

I threw the paddles away and began to press on his heart. I pressed with all my strength, hoping it would revive him but he didn't wake up.

"WAKE UP YOU, PINK-HAIRED BAKA!"He just continued to lay there…with his eyes closed…punishing me with his silence.

"There she is, Doctor." Lisanna pointed at me.

A familiar scarlet-haired lady was walking towards me. Dr. Erza Scarlet angrily pushed me away.

By that time, I couldn't see clearly anymore. I cried. I wailed. I bowled until no sounds could come out of my mouth.

"It's too late, Dr. Grace. He's already dead. I'm sorry." Dr. Erza patted me on the shoulder.

"He can't die." I shook my head.

"HE CAN'T DIE! I struggled to run to him.

"Lucy, control yourself!" Dr. Erza slapped me. "I understand what you're going through, but you're a doctor."

Yes, I'm a doctor, but I'm also a regular person. How can Erza understand how I feel? I've loved him for so many years that it had become a habit. How can I just throw away a habit? Besides, he still owed me a card.

"I WANT HIM TO LIVE! I WANT HIM TO LIVE!" I ran to him again and tried to knock the life back into his body.

"Lu-chan! Stop it!" Levy said to me with tears in her eyes.

"Take her away!" Erza commanded. That day, I lost my control and my professionalism. And that happened to be Valentine's Day.

Afterwards, I asked his co-workers why he left work early that day.

"After you hung up the phone, he started panicking and tried to call you several times but couldn't reach you." Gray said.

"He was worried and drove to your house then to the hospital where you work." Laxus added.

"And the MAN was hit by a large truck on the way MAN." Elfman continued.

When I heard this, I froze. My tantrum killed him. Just because of an unmailed card, he died.

After that, I lost my privilege to be childish.

Like an abandoned cat, I couldn't even cry anymore, regardless of how touching the plot or how tear-jerking the dialogue. They didn't affect me anymore.

Now, I'm only left with a cat and a seldom used computer.

* * *

**Finished!**


End file.
